A New Rhythm (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve, Catherine and Angie begin to find their new normal.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **A New Rhythm (1/1)**

Catherine made her way out of the kitchen juggling two bottles of cold water, a large plate of warmed up lasagna with two forks, and several hard rolls.

Angie was sleeping peacefully in her Newborn Napper in the corner of the living room. Cammie remained close by, ever vigilant. On the coffee table sat a laundry basket full of folded clothes ready to be taken upstairs and put away. Next to that was a stack of mail, mostly cards celebrating Angie's arrival, neatly sorted.

She smiled to herself.

She could feel them finding a new rhythm.

Yesterday had been a bit choppy because they took Angie on her first outing, a trip to see the doctor for her one-week check-up. Angie took it in stride but Steve and Catherine checked and double checked that the diaper bag was packed correctly and they had everything Angie could possibly need on a short excursion from home. After receiving a clean bill of health, they made their way home to relax.

But today was different.

They'd been woken up by a crying Angie at 5:00 AM. They sat side by side against the headboard of the bed while Catherine fed her, enjoying the quiet peace of the morning. Once Angie was burped Catherine and Steve hummed her two songs. Anchors Aweigh, which was quickly becoming her favorite, and Rockabye Baby. Within minutes she was fast asleep in her bassinet

Catherine then laid back down to get a little more sleep while Steve took Cammie out for a long swim. When he returned he towel dried the dog then hopped in the shower himself. By the time he was finished Catherine was up and ready for her turn so he headed downstairs to make breakfast.

They spent most of the morning catching up on chores in between feedings and long moments spent just staring at their daughter, smiles plastered on both their faces.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell chimes filled the room and Catherine cringed as her eyes went immediately to Angie who let out a soft squeak and a tiny wiggle then settled back down immediately.

Steve opened the door to find the UPS man standing on the porch with a knowing smile. "More gifts for the baby I assume."

Steve looked at the 3 large boxes at the man's feet.

Return address New Jersey.

"That's a pretty good guess," he chuckled.

They chatted for a few minutes about what is was like having a new baby in the house and after a quick hello to Catherine the man departed with a cheerful, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon. That's one popular baby you have there."

Steve carried the boxes inside and closed the door.

"One from Nonna, one from Sal, Angela and Theresa, and one from Danny's folks," he reported.

Catherine took a bite of lasagna. "Well, Nonna did say they don't buy baby gifts before the birth but they spoil after."

"Should we eat before we open?" He was eager to see what was in the boxes but the lasagna smelled divine.

"Let's eat first." Catherine patted the couch beside her. "I'm sure whatever is in those boxes we don't want to get sauce on."

After making quick work of lunch, driven as much by curiosity as hunger, Steve carried the dishes to the kitchen and returned with a small box cutter.

"Which one should we open first?" he asked with a flourish.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled excitedly. "You pick."

Steve chose the box from Danny's sisters and brother in law. He sliced through the packing tape and they opened it to find a large boxed set of Dr. Seuss books with a note reading, _"Our kids all loved these when they were little. We hope Angie will as well."_

"That was very generous," Catherine said as she ran her fingers over the brightly colored book spines.

"Considering how much Joanie loves those books I can't wait to read them to Angie," Steve replied eagerly.

She couldn't help but smile at the genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

"Even if she makes you call yourself Sam I am for a week like Joan did with Aaron?"

His eyes sparkled. "Even then."

Tucked inside the box they also found a stuffed giraffe, several onesies and six pairs of tiny socks.

"Is there anything in the universe cuter than baby socks?" Catherine sighed happily as she held them up.

"You looking at baby socks," Steve replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

The last thing they found in the bottom of the box was an envelope containing two checks, one from Sal and Angela and one from Teresa. The memo line simply read, _"For the future."_

Next came the box from Clara and Eddie that contained a colorful playmat adorned with baby animals, a small music box that played a soft lullaby when opened and another check designated as, _"For the future."_

Steve laid the check on the coffee table along with the previous one. "I remember Danny saying at the wedding that Italians always give money on special occasions."

"His family is very generous," Catherine smiled. "These will give Angie a pretty healthy college fund for a one-week old."

Last but definitely not least they opened the box from Nonna.

Catherine gasped with delight as she pulled out two small hand crocheted sweaters, one in sunny yellow and one in soft lavender. They were lightweight so as to be perfect for chilly evenings or air-conditioned buildings. "I can't wait for her to wear these."

Steve removed two more afghans and several sets of booties from the box before pulling out a small rectangular box with a white ribbon around it.

He removed the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a shiny gold chain and a note that read, _"For when she's older"_ in Nonna's familiar script.

There was also a small statue along with another note. _"This is St. Nicholas, the patron saint of children."_

And once again, an envelope containing a very generous check.

"Wait there's something else in here." Steve reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a box with a tag that said _To: Catherine_.

She lifted the lid of the box to find a basket full of luxurious spa products with another Nonna scrawled reminder to " _Pamper yourself. You deserve it."_

"She's right. You do." Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders just as a now familiar cry rang out.

"Maybe later," Catherine chuckled. "Right now, I think someone is hungry."

* * *

Joseph wound his way through the cemetery until he reached his destination, the grave of John McGarrett.

It was a beautiful sunny day.

Exactly the kind of day that he imagined made people fall in love with the idea of living in Hawaii.

In their short time being on the island as something more than vacationers he and Elizabeth had come to understand why Steve and Catherine loved Oahu so much.

It was more than just the seemingly endless sunshine.

It was the feeling of community.

Of family.

And it was the idea of family that brought him to John's graveside today.

He knelt and placed a bouquet of flowers near the headstone.

"Hi, John," he said softly as he pulled out his phone. "I brought some pictures of your new granddaughter to show you. Grandpa to Grandpa."

He cleared his throat at the wave of sadness that hit him knowing John would never get to experience the special kind of happiness he was feeling right now.

"She's an angel. Angeline Elizabeth. She looks just like her mother but there's no doubt she has the McGarrett spirit in her. She's amazing."

He held out the phone as he continued to scroll through the pictures.

"I thought I knew what love meant when Catherine was born but this ... this is different. This is special. And deep. It's about a new generation."

He flipped to the next picture.

"Steve and Catherine are taking to parenthood like pros. They're naturals. Both of them. You'd be very proud."

He stopped on a picture of Steve, Catherine and Angie.

"Your son is an amazing man. He's a great husband and he's gonna be a great father. There's no doubt in my mind."

Next came a picture of Steve holding the baby. whispering softly in her ear.

"I know Steve and Catherine are gonna tell her all about you. And Elizabeth and I will too."

He paused on a picture of himself holding the baby with a grin a mile wide.

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to be the best grandfather I can possibly be." He promised. "For both of us."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow." Mary frowned from her seat in the armchair across from the couch in Steve and Catherine's living room. Aaron was perched on the arm, his hand resting softly on Mary's back.

Joan, oblivious to their impending departure, sat happily on the couch between the blissful new parents, plastered to Steve's side as she helped him feed Angie.

"Me either," Catherine sighed. "It's been great having you here."

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Mary grinned at her new niece. "How could we resist a chance to see the adorable Miss Angie?"

"Baby Angie," Joan corrected, never taking her hand off the bottle she was helping hold causing all the adults in the room to smile.

"Are you sure you can't stay just a few more days," Catherine asked sincerely. She knew they had to get back to their own lives and jobs but she loved spending time with Mary and Aaron and watching Joan with Angie was pure magic.

"I wish we could." Mary took Aaron's hand. "But we have a meeting with the caterer on Sunday to decide on a final menu for the reception."

Catherine's face lit up. "That's so exciting," she squealed. "It'll be here before you know it."

Mary cleared her throat and looked at the floor.

Catherine's forehead creased with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no … everything's fine," Mary assured her. "I was just thinking … I mean I wanted to ask …" her voice trailed off.

"Ask what?" Steve said.

Mary addressed Catherine. "I know you're incredibly busy with the new baby and that you'll be going back to work later in the summer and I know you've got a lot on your plate but … I was kind of hoping maybe you'd agree to be my matron of honor."

Before Catherine could say a word, Mary continued in a rush.

"I know you've got enough to do here and you certainly don't have time to help with wedding details and … well I'll take care of all that it'd just mean a lot to me …" Her eyes grew teary. "It would mean a lot to me if you'd stand beside me during the ceremony."

"Oh Mary." Catherine leapt off the couch in a way that would have been impossible just a week earlier and wrapped Mary in a tight hug.

"Of course I'll be your matron of honor. I'd be honored." She pulled back and swiped at the tears on her own cheeks. "And I want to be as involved as you want me to be. Honestly."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked with a wobbly voice.

"Yes, I'm positive." Catherine laughed as Aaron handed the women a box of kleenex then moved to the couch. "It doesn't matter what I've got on my plate. You're family and I love you. I will always make time for you."

Mary looked at Catherine and saw nothing but love and sincerity in her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

There was a time, though it seemed further away every day, when she was convinced she'd never know what it felt like to have a family.

That she'd missed her chance.

And now she had not only Catherine and Steve but their extended family and friends as well as Aaron's family.

And it felt every bit as good as she always dreamed it would.

Across the room Steve smiled.

He could read his sister's thoughts.

He'd spent many long nights with the same fear.

Being alone.

Then he met Catherine and that all changed.

As he watched his wife and his sister embrace he thought about two little girls.

One in his arms and one by his side.

Little girls that would never know those same fears.

Who would always know they were valued and adored.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Mary's next words.

Then he realized everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said.

"You were a million miles away, Commander," Catherine smiled, knowing exactly where his mind had been.

"I guess I was," he admitted.

"I was just saying," Mary repeated. "The only thing I need now to make my wedding perfect is to know you'll be right beside me, walking me down the aisle."

Steve's smile was radiant.

He'd often wondered if there was such a thing as too happy but this moment proved there wasn't.

Sitting in his own home, a place which had started off as a happy childhood home, gone through some rough emotional times, and been reborn under Catherine's loving touch. Holding his infant daughter in his arms. Seeing his sister happy and building her own family.

And Catherine.

Always Catherine.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he beamed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
